Omega: Full Transcript of the Address to the Committee...
''Full Transcript of the Address to the Committee for Terminus Interstellar Commerce is one of the retrospective articles prepared by CDN members to illustrate the events and changes that occurred during the year following the Reaper War.'' Full Transcript of the Address to the Committee for Terminus Interstellar Commerce 7/1/87, by T’Loak Underboss Kang Su-jeon Thank you, Mr. Chairman, and thank you, ladies and gentlemen of the Committee. It’s an honor and a privilege to address you today on behalf of Aria T’Loak as we move toward the one-year anniversary of the Reaper conflict. I’ll keep my remarks today brief - sorry for the lack of dramatic revelations, but we’re very happy with the job you’ve done so far. Let’s face it, this time last year, Omega was a shambles. Hell, we didn’t even control the station. But we gather today as the most formidable economic juggernaut in the Terminus Systems, thanks to everyone who helped unseat Cerberus and rebuild Omega. That includes all of you, for the record, even the Blood Pack envoy over there who thinks I can’t see what he’s doing under the table. We’ve spent the last two weeks compiling a report on the year’s profit margins, thanks to the quarterly feedback from all of you. It’ll be made available to your delegations once the meeting is concluded, and I’m pleased to report that its news is entirely good. With every reactivated Citadel space relay, we’ve seen exponential net growth, and Aria’s analysts are confident in that trend continuing as reconstruction continues. With regards to opening a more extensive network of trade routes in the Terminus, rest assured that we’re exploring the possibilities and will move ahead as expediently as possible. You’re aware, of course, of the offers from C-space to assist in those efforts - let me put any concerns to rest right now and assure you that we’ll be moving ahead independently. The Systems have existed for thousands of years without oversight or welfare from the bureaucrats in the Citadel, and will continue to exist - indeed, to thrive - without letting them make a grab for our relays, thanks to your efforts and those of your business associates. Those efforts, and the loyalty you demonstrated through them, won’t go unrewarded either. As long as your products need to be shipped, we’ll continue to ensure their safety using the best-trained and best-armed security contractors in the galaxy. What’s more, we’ll do it at the same affordable rates you’ve been enjoying for the past year - after all, if operating costs stay the same, there’s no reason to risk our relationship by changing the cost of doing business. Of course, that’s contingent on operating costs not rising, which is why it’s in everyone’s best interests to make sure there’s no unauthorized relay activity or surges in sponsored piracy. Aria’s certain that all of you understand the importance of doing your part to keep each other honest, and appreciates your cooperation. Before I leave you to your proposals, I wanted to take a moment to address some concerns that have been circulating. I’m sure most of you have already seen the offer that NovaCorp extended us, the one that’s conditional on dealing with 'unified political entities'. It’s resulted in quite a few frantic emails and vid-conferences over the past week, and all of them have been about the same question - is Omega going to become a sovereign nation? Will we consolidate Aria’s organization into an official government, or a megacorp, or whatever? Let me go ahead and put your fears to rest: no. Not at any point in the foreseeable future. My mentor used to say that mankind didn’t need to be governed. I’m not sure I unconditionally agree with the, ah, with the logical conclusions of that idea anymore - I was younger and a bit more of an extremist - but the sentiment behind it is the soul of the Terminus, and no one person has the authority to change it. As long as your money’s good, we’re not going to bog you down with red tape and regulations. The safety of your shipments is Aria’s number one concern, and anything past that is none of our goddamned business. Hah. I can’t blame you for drinking to that - in fact, hell, let that be our toast to kick things off. Here’s to freedom and money, and never the two shall part. With that out of the way, I believe we’re clear to move on to quarterly projections, so I’ll get out of your way. On behalf of Omega, thank you for your time and attention - we wish you the best of luck in the year to come. Category:Retrospective